1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reinforced substrate for a flat panel display and a flat panel display using the same, and more particularly, to a reinforced substrate and an improved flat panel display which can prevent deformation of a substrate without increasing the thickness of the substrate when a flat panel display is large.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a flat panel display for displaying pictures can be a liquid crystal display, a plasma display panel, an electroluminescence element, etc. A flat panel display consumes significantly less power than other devices, can be produced in various sizes ranging from subminiature to a large size, and can have diverse display patterns. Therefore, flat panel displays occupy an important position in the field of display devices.
A conventional flat panel display has upper and lower substrates at least one of which is made of a transparent material such as glass or plastic to allow light to penetrate, and has the shape of a flat plate in order to have uniform refractive properties.
Such a conventional flat panel display must have an enlarged substrate to provide a large display area (e.g., 40 inches or more in one direction). As the area of the substrate increases, its thickness must be also increased in order to maintain the flatness of the substrate. A thick substrate impedes manufacture of a flat panel display because of its weight, reduces transmissivity of display light, and increases manufacturing costs.